


The Story Teller

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Ed's grand kids want to hear the story again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** – Arakawa owns them, I just play with them from time to time.
> 
>  
> 
> **Author’s Note** – Just a little future fic because it's October third.

XXX

 

“Grandpa, tells us about October Third!”

Settled comfortably into his library chair, surrounded by children, Ed tried not to roll his eyes. He had told this story so many times he'd lost track over the years, first to his children and then his grand-kids. They had all heard this story a dozen times each including Ivy who had asked the question so boldly, just like she did everything else. What could he expect? Ivy was part Elric and part Mustang -what was his daughter thinking falling for Roy's arrogant brat son?

But Joan loved everything about her husband, about being a Mustang even loved how grumpy it had made her father. Ed put on a good show for them but everyone knew the truth. Roy was one of his oldest, closest friends and Roy's son, Vincent was good to Joan. They made beautiful kids; Ivy, Rose and Lily were lovely, and little William still looked like every baby did to Ed, bald and bug-eyed but he'd be handsome, Ed was sure.

“Are you sure you don't want to hear a different story?”

“Noooo!” Ivy wheedled.

“You sure? How about the time Al went to one of Emperor Ling's lavish parties and completely messed it all up?” Ed asked brightly.

“Granddad says you tell that story wrong, Uncle Ed!” Al's grandson, Richard piped up. “He says it was you who messed it all up.”

“Al stretches the truth,” Ed scoffed.

“I heard that,” Al called from somewhere in the house, probably the kitchen, hopefully getting them that coffee Ed had asked for.

“How about the first time Mustang tried clap alchemy?”

“Granddad Roy says he was spectacular!” Ivy argued.

Ed snorted. Spectacularly bad, maybe. Of course Mustang could lie about it as smooth as a bowl of cream. Ed rubbed his head, thinking of alternative stories. It seemed unfair somehow that he had lost most of his hair and Mustang was running around with thick hair still refusing to fully go silver. There should be some alchemy that stopped hair loss. He had Al look into it, figuring they could get very rich that way but so far they had no luck.

“Are you sure there's not another story you don't want more?” Ed asked again. At the chorus of no's which he expected since it was actually October third, Ed launched into the old story which was as vivid as the day it happened. Maybe that was the way it should be.


End file.
